February 24, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The February 24, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 24, 2014 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. It featured the return of The Undertaker and Hulk Hogan. Summary He's back, brother. Seven years after Hulkamania last ran wild in WWE, The Immortal One himself, Hulk Hogan, returned home to the unmitigated delight of the WWE Universe. The Hulkster's first address to the WWE Universe – boa wrapped around his neck, biggest arms in the world proudly on display – was brief, but its effect was still incredibly profound. On a day when WWE both celebrated its history and paved the way for its future with the launch of WWE Network, the presence of Hogan proved very much appropriate, and the WWE Universe was more than happy to welcome him back into the fold. And, needless to add, he's already Hulking up over the prospect of hosting WrestleMania 30. So, once more with feeling: Whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you?!! Against all odds and in the face of seemingly insurmountable adversity, Alberto Del Rio's trickery couldn't get him that long-elusive leg up on Batista at Elimination Chamber. But that was then, and this is now. Despite being Batista Bombed into oblivion, Del Rio saved face the next night on Raw, although he had a serpentine Samaritan to thank, in part, for the win. Del Rio zeroed in on the same leg he had targeted the night before to gain an early advantage, sweeping The Animal onto the edge of the apron. A superplex from Batista turned the tide against “Mexico’s Greatest Export,” and another Batista Bomb seemed inevitable ... until Randy Orton's music hit and Del Rio capitalized with a speedy roll-up. With his No. 1 contender as a captive audience, Orton attempted to needle his former teammate by mocking the WWE Universe's frosty reception of his return. However, Batista invited the criticism and warned his former running buddy he wasn't getting off the hook quite so easily. All Real Americans know that their colors don't run. That said, a fuming Jack Swagger certainly let his emotions get the better of him, and they treaded over Cesaro's efforts against Intercontinental Champion Big E in the process. Cesaro, attempting to do what Swagger could not at Elimination Chamber and defeat the Herculean champion, seemed right at home against the powerful titleholder, though a pair of belly-to-belly suplexes diminished his enthusiasm early on. The challenger attempted to subdue Big E with holds after powering him to the mat, but both Superstars tapped into their inner fighters as the match went on, ditching wrestling moves for straight-up strikes. After Cesaro sent a stunned Big E for a ten-rotation Cesaro Swing, Swagger – who had eaten a Big E clothesline at ringside only moments before – stormed the ropes and trapped the champion in the Patriot Lock. The interference stopped the match as a result, though Big E's attempt at post-match retribution was met with a vengeance by Cesaro, courtesy of an earth-shaking Neutralizer to the Intercontinental Champion. For the second consecutive pay-per-view, John Cena found his chances at main-eventing WrestleMania dashed by The Wyatt Family. Therefore, the 14-time World Champion put aside his aspirations of title glory for one night and demanded that The Eater of Worlds answer for his actions on Raw. Cena's bravery ended up costing him, however. Despite daring Wyatt to come get some, the Cenation leader found himself handily overpowered by the Family, who targeted his leg and left him a writhing heap on the mat. Bray then landed a final, running elbow to Cena's face that put him down and in need of medical attention. The buzzards are here. The days of Christian asking for one more match are over; now he's just looking to fight anyone that looks at him sideways. That evidently includes Sheamus, who found himself tossed from the Elimination Chamber by Captain Charisma, then nearly threw down with the former World Heavyweight Champion on WWE Network's live Raw Pre-Show until Raw General Manager Brad Maddox stepped in to play peacemaker. Christian's mean streak in the subsequent match stayed strong in the face of the Irishman; he seemed eager to resume their brawl from last night and immediately blasted Sheamus with three slaps to the face. The Celtic Warrior responded with manic enthusiasm and a lengthy beating followed, though Captain Charisma found his footing by tripping Sheamus up on the turnbuckle and laying into his tenderized gut with punches, a headbutt and a bear hug. The former World Heavyweight Champion escaped the Cloverleaf and continued to target Sheamus’ midsection en route to an apparent win. Alas for Christian, a well-timed Brogue Kick cut Captain Charisma down in the midst of a top-rope attack for the three-count. Close one, fella. If Daniel Bryan can't have The Authority's crown jewel in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, he has made it clear that he wants a piece of The Authority itself, challenging Triple H to a match at WrestleMania. But if he can't have that – and according to Triple H, he can't – he'll have to settle for a one-on-one match with WWE's Director of Operations and Bryan's former tag team partner, Kane. The two former World Champions were alongway from hugging it out in Green Bay; Bryan targeted Kane's right knee, The Devil's Favorite Director of Operations zeroed in on the “Yes!” man's already-aggravated shoulder, and they were both a mess before long. Bryan, as ever, powered his way into the advantage in a display of what he's capable of doing to anyone The Authority throws at him. He kicked out of one chokeslam, escaped a second one and finally obliterated Kane with a running knee to close the match. The only thing stronger than Bryan's efforts were his words after the match, in which he labeled Triple H a “coward” and demanded he honor the WWE Universe's wishes to see the two collide at The Show of Shows. Will Triple H say ... “YES”? Let the #EMMAlution begin: Just three days before she challenges for the NXT Women's Championship on NXT ArRIVAL, Emma made waves on the main roster by defeating her rival Summer Rae on Raw. Summer didn't take kindly to Emma's dancing, knocking the newcomer to the mat with a roundhouse to the face and forcing her against the ropes in front of Emma's budding paramour, Santino Marella. A second kick didn't find its mark, though; Emma blocked the strike and threw Summer to the ground before applying her signature “Emma Lock” for a tapout victory. Time to dance, WWE Universe. Oh, you should have known that The New Age Outlaws hadn't lost their veteran trickery, especially after they employed some well-timed misdirection to thwart The Usos’ challenge to their comeback reign as WWE Tag Team Champions at Elimination Chamber. Thing is, The Usos can also throw down when necessary, and they didn't waste any time in targeting Road Dogg & Billy Gunn the following night on Raw, jumping The Outlaws only seconds into the duo's customary greeting to the WWE Universe. Road Dogg had just to announced himself and Gunn as "The New Age Outl—" when he ate a rather enthusiastic superkick from Jey Uso. Meanewhile, Jimmy laid out Billy Gunn and followed up with a – two words for ya – Superfly Splash. They didn't win the titles, but the message was still clear: Two can play that game. The Wyatt Family won the war against The Shield at Elimination Chamber 24 hours earlier, though a late-game rally by Roman Reigns nearly pulled the match out of the fire for The Hounds of Justice. Therefore, it was only fitting that Reigns was fixing for some payback against The Eater of Worlds himself on Raw. A giant slap from the Superstar he dubbed “a fascinating creature” briefly left Bray Wyatt reeling. “The Man of 1,000 Truths” recovered quickly, however, and delivered some punishing strikes of his own to the former WWE Tag Team Champion, flattening Reigns with a running cross body. Dodging a splash into the turnbuckle, The Shield's juggernaut battled back and started to roll, though the rest of The Wyatts arrived before he could administer the Superman Punch. Reigns’ Shield teammates stormed the ring to even the odds, allowing their powerhouse partner to unleash his “secret weapon.” Unfortunately, Dean Ambrose's zeal proved costly when he jumped Wyatt, bringing the bout to a sudden halt and saddling his fellow Hound with the disqualification loss. Brock Lesnar, despite his demands to the contrary, is not the No. 1 contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. However, The Anomaly received the first-ever “open contract” to name his own opponent at WrestleMania 30. With Paul Heyman, as ever, acting as his mouthpiece, The Beast Incarnate condemned the offer as little more than a “consolation prize” for a Superstar who demanded nothing less than history to conquer. Enter The Undertaker. The gatekeeper of WrestleMania's sole, unbroken winning streak returned after nearly a year's absence and got right in the face of The Beast Incarnate, to the overwhelming delight of a raucous live crowd in Green Bay. Lesnar immediately put pen to paper and offered The Deadman the opportunity to sign as well – which he did, in a fashion. The Phenom drove the pen through the back of Lesnar's hand and chokeslammed him through a table, leaving him so dazed he refused to answer Renee Young's questions on WWE Network's Backstage Pass. Signed in blood and set for The Show of Shows. The devil himself couldn't have asked for more. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated Batista (9:33) *Big E defeated Cesaro (w/ Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter) by disqualification (15:45) *Sheamus defeated Christian (15:47) *Daniel Bryan defeated Kane (15:40) *Emma (w/ Santino Marella) defeated Summer Rae (w/ Fandango) (3:30) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) (1:15) *Bray Wyatt defeated Roman Reigns by DQ (13:56) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Hulk Hogan addressed the WWE Universe RAW_1083_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_004.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_005.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_014.jpg Batista v Alberto Del Rio RAW_1083_Photo_017.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_018.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_019.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_020.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_021.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_027.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_029.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_031.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_032.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_033.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_034.jpg RAW_02242014ca_727.jpg RAW_02242014ca_716.jpg RAW_02242014ca_525.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_035.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_037.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_038.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_040.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_041.jpg Big E v Cesaro RAW_1083_Photo_041-1.jpeg RAW_1083_Photo_042.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_043.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_049.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_050.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_051.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_054.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_061.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_069.jpg John Cena called out Bray Wyatt RAW_1083_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_072.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_073.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_075.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_077.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_079.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_080.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_081.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_089.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_090.jpg Sheamus v Christian RAW_1083_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_094.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_095.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_108.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_109.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_112.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_114.jpg Daniel Bryan v Kane RAW_1083_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_123.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_125.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_129.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_139.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_153.jpg Emma v Summer Rae RAW_1083_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_156.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_162.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_167.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_173.jpg The Usos v The New Age Outlaws RAW_1083_Photo_173-1.jpeg RAW_1083_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_176.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_178.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_179.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_181.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_182.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_183.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_185.jpg Bray Wyatt v Roman Reigns RAW_1083_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_191.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_192.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_193.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_194.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_197.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_199.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_201.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_204.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_208.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_209.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_213.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_214.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_216.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_217.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_219.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_221.jpg The Undertaker confronted Brock Lesnar RAW_1083_Photo_222.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_230.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_232.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_234.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_236.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_243.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_246.jpg RAW_1083_Photo_254.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1083 results * Raw #1083 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1083 on WWE Network * Raw #1083 Backstage Pass on WWE Network Category:2014 television events